creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Business Cat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sarah The Flareon page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 22:41, October 6, 2012 Sarah....please come here thank youSon Of Light/Sword Of The Sun: ~ Apallo ~ 18:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll be on the same wiki I said i was in before if anyone or you needs or wants to talk to me. -gives u a cookie- Son Of Light/Sword Of The Sun: ~ Apallo ~ 19:26, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Why did you ban me? I'm sorry please un-ban me I'll do anything [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 02:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) 1. I did not ban you, Shini did. 2. You were banned for starting drama in chat. 3. It lasts for 2 hours, get a straw and suck it up. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 02:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) sarah why did you ban alisa! and for how long!Bloodreddeath11 (talk) 02:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC)bloodreddeath11aka the clingy guy you said to be clingy to alisabeth Ahem. Read what I said above. "1. I did not ban you, Shini did. 2. You were banned for starting drama in chat. 3. It lasts for 2 hours, get a straw and suck it up." Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 02:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) and alisa said shes sorry for blaming youBloodreddeath11 (talk) 02:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC)bloodreddeath11 Lolk. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 02:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Listen Sarah, I'm sorry for being mean to you. Accept my apology? [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 02:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Yo, I just wanted to use your cat as a When you see it pic, is that ok> Terror Mask (talk) 07:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 14:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Why did you ban me? WHY? i got curious. Why did you ban me? Why?? i am curious. You were banned for misbehavior in chat/making sockpuppets to avoid that ban. If you do not stop making other accounts, I will ban you and your socks from chat PERMANENTLY. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 15:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sarah, how are you doing? :D If I could give you a pet for Christmas, it would definantly be Kimchi. xD Tigertonic123 (talk) 23:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sarah you are good at your job keep up the good work Hi Sarah I just wanted to tell you your are doing a good job keep up the good work i_saw_a_satan 20:31, October 30, 2012 (UTC)i_saw_a_satan Thanks. :3 Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 20:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) hi ^.^im ur nightmare. 00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)~~ hi this is a test hi ^.^im ur nightmare. 00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC)~~ Huh? Who are you? Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 01:50, October 31, 2012 (UTC) sarah its been one month and I have not been unbanned so if you did not ban me tell me whoBloodreddeath11 (talk) 11:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC)BLOODREDDEATH11 It has not been one month, it will be one month on the 19th. So if you are still banned on the 19th, then contact me. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 20:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Your tyranny has gone too far Now even the editor won't let me change my nickname to Captain Cock. The Lesbian World Domination is complete! Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 00:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Lt. Lesbian has secret army soldiers working for her, so they hacked the editing system, they're also part time sex slaves. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 00:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Banned for no firetrucking reason Hello! Some person banned me from the chat, Anyway i can get unbanned? Thanks! Buh-bye! Deathpuff (talk) 18:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Deathpuff lolk >Congrats No need to sound like a pretentious prick over it. And holy shit! One word over the limit! Everybody will be given en eye sore because he used one caps over the limit! Oh the humanity! A one day ban is a little overkill, unless the admin said "Ban Nu for one day if this happens again." I want to see the screencap of him saying this. If there isn't one, this ban is overdone and I request it to be shortened to 6 hours at maximum. Just because you're a mod, it doesn't give you the right to ban someone as long as your heart desires. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 20:18, November 3, 2012 (UTC) The admin did specify one day. I do not have a screencap, as I lost the log of it. But that is the specified ammount. Also, complaning about it will not help at all. >_> Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 20:35, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that it seems as if alot of the mods and admins can't differentiate between fair and unfair. A one day ban would be for flaming another user, not using all capital letters. And Fur, posting images saying "lol ur rumproasted u mad lolo" looks pretty laughable, especially coming from a 31 year old internet chat box admin. Eh, whatever. I'm just saying that maybe the rules should be changed around so they're actually fair and not "lol wut i sais goes guis." I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 23:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow. What could you possibly ban me for? There was nothing in my offense did I do anything to hurt you or anyone. I simply told Cleric to calm down and you idiots go ahead and ban me for no reason. I think Cleric's caps were overdone. The rules simply state that you cannot use caps over 4 words per sentence. 4 WORDS. Cleric was the idiot here this time. Not me, you know how bad you did? On a scale to 1 - 10 1 being the worst and 10 being the best.. You did horrible at being a mod. Just do us all a favor, and learn some maturity. Kenpachi312 (talk) 02:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm the one that needs to learn maturity? Oh, fucking, really. Coming from a person who CONSTANTLY sex talks with your "ohbby" shit. Also firstly, Cleric had every right to be mad. He was using it to get the attention of users who would not listen. The chat could of been SHUT DOWN because of this shit. He had a fucking point to get across, and since some users like you wouldn't listen, he had to resort to these kind of Secondly, YOU DO NOT TELL THE FOUNDER WHAT TO DO. Do I even have to fucking explain that? Dream shortened it to two hours. Now, please. Obey the rules next time? Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 03:34, November 4, 2012 (UTC) >Cleric spams caps >Who gives a fuck? XD >I post 5 caps >SORRY PAL ONE DAY BAN eve Nice system you got, Temm. You are making me facepalm more and more every day. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 05:48, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ^Well, someone had thier Ornery-O's today. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 13:19, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Brosky Nu. Cleric was doing it to get the attention of chat so they would finally get that entering a chat that people say came under attack to resolve issues on their own = bad idea. When he uses caps generally people are supposed to pay attention. And... well, you're not the head admin and you weren't ever doing so to address a significant concern that could cause the end of chat or even this site altogether. Do the rules need a bit of a tune-up? In all likelihood, yes. Are youin a state of rectum riot? Sure seems like it. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 07:23, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Oi. All you stupid people being all butthurt about this. You want the rule change, you consult me about it. The rule was implimented by me and, again, if you have a problem with it take it up with me. Also, no one can do jack shit about Cleric (or any other admin for that matter) about breaking the caps rule. Y'know why? 'CAUSE THEY'RE A FUCKING ADMIN. One does not have the ability to ban an admin from chat. Jesus Christ consider all the options before you go off on an anal ache tangent! We'll laugh at that old bloodshot moon in that burgundy sky 20:32, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Orderly ban appeal. Hi, Temm. I am wondering if I could appeal my ban. I was banned for saying "Mass Effect 3 = Gay Buttsecks 2: Electric Boogaloo." I was not using gay as an insult in that context. It was used as an adjective. If I was like "You are gay." that would be using it as an insult. Gay in that context is describing the butt sex. (Lol this sounds stupid but it's true.) Anyways, I was not insulting anybody with that post. Mass Effect 3 even has a gay sex scene, hence why I said that. So, could I get my ban shortened at the very least? Thanks. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 22:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Dear Sarah Hello. Im sorry for what i have done. I should have known better as a user of this community. Im sorry i said "faggot". Please unban me. Give me another chance. I will be grateful. Thanks, Anonforce404 (talk) 02:01, November 5, 2012 (UTC)Anonforce I'm sorry, but I am afraid I can not do that. You should of known better and read the rules enough to know that saying "faggot" as an insult is an insant 1 day ban. No warnings, and no second chances. It ends tomorrow. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 02:24, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ;) OnlyForYou (talk) 01:13, November 15, 2012 (UTC)OnlyForYou Hey, thanks for that picture on "The Death Man", it's really cool J3uurm (talk) 00:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Ermahgerd, Temmington, please unban me from chat + butthurt, kthnxbye and you're sexy. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 03:58, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Never, Evravon53. You were banned because the ghost of Abraham Lincoln told me to do it. so leik. ya. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 04:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) EvraVon53 > Abraham Lincoln (who, by the way, is my least favourite U. S. president) fine how about i yell at u u hoar! gimme bak my chat im not gonna be a suck up to dum wiki chat masters likh u gimme bak my chat NOW! -- Evra the Kid (talk) 04:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I didn't know please unban me. I won't do it again I promise. [[User: Alisabeth|'Alisabeth']][[User talk:Alisabeth|'"Don't get in my way!"']] 23:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ember, but linking other wikis/chats is a three day ban. No exceptions. Can tend to lead to invasions/drama. So don't do it at all. You may come back to chat in three days. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 23:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Banned for nothing once again. Love what you're doing, dumb bitch. <3 P.S: There is no need for childish photos. It's just making you look worse. why did you ban me? That1blackkid (talk) 03:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC)jay You were banned for calling us "fags" and having a username violating Wikia terms. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 04:18, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you help me? Some asshole banned me from chat for no reason, and I don't know why. This is only my second time being banned from chat, and they banned me last night, so I should not still be banned, since the ban should have only lasted 4 hours. Please let the guys on the chat know so that I can get unbanned. Hystericaldominolego (talk) 21:18, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I recommend contacting the admin who banned you, who happened to be Weirdozzy. And judging by the chat ban log, you did have a right to be banned. But, I am unaware of what happened. So I can't really help you. Sorry. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 21:23, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Could you at least ask him why he banned me? I asked him a while ago and he still hasn't answered. Hystericaldominolego (talk) 21:52, November 23, 2012 (UTC) THE BRITISH ARE COMING. RUN. ? Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 16:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I love how all this random stuff that's going on is in a section called 'Dear Sarah' not 'Why was I banned' or 'BANNED!?!?' or something like that. Makes me literally lmfao. Hystericaldominolego (talk) 01:30, November 25, 2012 (UTC) There There, it's a new section. For all of you people who don't want to add their own. You happy, Hyster? :P Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 01:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) It was, I just decided to keep it on so you could go to sbleep. :P I'll undo it now. To the moon, your highness! 04:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Did you like my pasta on Temple Run? Dirtyskrillex666 (talk) 03:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC)Dirtyskrillex666 so your a brony as well huh? Yes, I am a brony. Also, please sign your posts. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 19:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Meandragon (talk) 00:07, December 11, 2012 (UTC) mee This One Shoulda used this one. Phantom (talk) 16:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, that does look cool. I'm fine with my signature now though, thanks for the suggestion. 17:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) New Thing We need to start handing this out lol [[User:Shining-Armor|'_SA']] 17:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) 23:41, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Creepy Images Page 49 PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW THE PROPER FORMATTING FOR THE GALLERY PAGES! The format is as follows: ClericofMadness (talk) 22:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Cleric, didn't know what the proper format was. :s 22:41, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sarah, my name is Rose and i'm twelve and love to draw too! I also like my little ponies friendship is magic, Hellsing Ultimate, and pokemon. My favorite pastas are jeff the killer, candle cove, and the rugrats theory. I know the title to At Night is kinda cheesy, but i'm writing a new one and let's hope that one's a bit better than the last! It's very nice to meet you and merry christmas! BlueRose135 (talk) 23:48, December 24, 2012 (UTC)BlueRose135 Have some Pinkie i herd u liekd pinkie pie so here Implying That Wasn't What I Originally Intended ;D Which it actually isn't, so fucking. Necrosanity (talk) 01:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sarah This user said on my talk page on the Trollpasta Wiki that s/he wanted me to talk to you about reducing his/her chat ban. I told him/her that I didn't think I could do that (that, and I don't know the circumstances of his/her ban), but I suggested that s/he send a ban appeal to you via email. It's just... I don't really know how ban appeal works. I just know it involves email in some way. Can you give me specific information so I can tell this user how to use ban appeal properly? Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the correct way is to tell her via email. My email is temmingtn@gmail.com, but the thing I need to know is that, why is she asking you this if she's not banned? The last time she has been banned was about 4 days ago, and that ban is no longer in use. So, unless she's talking about an older account and she's a sock (which that better not be the case or I'm going to have to smack a bitch), then she really doesn't need any further assistance regarding bans. 06:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Yeah, I just noticed that she isn't even banned. Hmm. Well, I don't know what she's thinking, then. Sorry for bugging you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:25, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Nah, you aren't bugging me. Pleasure talking to you, maybe join chat so we can talk more? :If you want, of course. 06:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm not much of a chat person. Too fast-paced. I'm a slow typer, so by the time I've typed something out, everyone's moved onto a completely different subject. Thanks for the offer, though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was offering a private message between the two of us so my talk page/recent activity doesn't get flooded. xD 06:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) In response. I just left that part with the theories. "Saying that the show/video game was all in a character's imagination, or that they were hallucinating,' on drugs', comatose, or mentally ill. This has been used in many theories like The Rugrats Theory." Hopefully, that will suffice. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 11:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I almost forgot to mention... ...Congrats on getting the "Caffeinated" badge! Was it hard? -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. just took a little effort. 02:58, January 2, 2013 (UTC)